Untold Truths and the Events That Follow
by RosesAreForever23
Summary: Draco stumbles on some interesting information. Now if only Harry would listen to him! Full summary inside. LEMON! M/M-DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Thanks to ObsessiveDevil for beta-ing !
1. Chapter 1

Untold Truths and the Events That Follow

**Summary:** Draco is walking from the library one day after a long study session only to stumble upon Ron and Ginny Weasley talking about Dumbledore's plan on them continuing to be friends with Harry in return for money. Draco will not go along his merry way pretending he never heard it; instead he tries to make Harry see the truth. If only Harry would listen! Draco doesn't think Harry would listen unless he had help from his friends. Will they help, or leave him fending for himself?

**Pairings: Draco/Harry with hints at Blaise/Hermione. **

**Warnings: Slight OOC and lemon. **

**Key: **

**Bold: author's notes **

_Italics: thoughts _

Times: Normal speech or narration

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

"Can you believe it? Why would they be so stupid, staying 'friends' with him when we all know he is a lost cause? I mean, after Sirius, Harry has just been on autopilot. How can a person stay with another in that way?"

"I know, Ron. At least we have a reason now, thanks to Professor Dumbledore. We should just accept our fate for the next year or two."

"I still think it's strange, though, that Harry's in this state. It wasn't like he knew the man long. Hell, most of the time he knew him as the man who betrayed his parents! Ginny, how can a person be so affected by that?"

"You think I would know? Anyways, we better go before Snape comes along."

Footsteps were heard going in the opposite direction from where the blonde boy sat, shocked by what he had accidentally heard. Harry is being betrayed by Weasel and Weaselette? Are they the only two? Draco thought as he sat in the alcove he had previously slipped into with the only goal being to not be bothered. Closing his book thoughtfully, Draco stood up quickly and, after a quick glance to make sure the coast was clear, walked back to the Slytherin common rooms.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Harry sighed as he gazed out of the common room window. If only fate hadn't been so fickle, Harry would be able to live with Sirius, unworried about events to come. As it was, Harry would eventually go back to the Dursleys and the cycle would start again. Sirius wasn't even able to clear his name, something that angered Harry immensely. Harry dragged his hands down his face and through his hair, a method of relaxation he picked up unconsciously from Remus. To add to matters, Harry couldn't stay with any of his friends during the summer; something about being too dangerous or some such rubbish. Really, if it was dangerous to stay with wizards and witches who already know enough to defend themselves, how dangerous was it to stay with ignorant muggles?

Stress and grief were finally taking their toll on Harry. His eyes were dull and almost lifeless, dark purple bruises, made darker by the paleness of his skin, formed from lack of sleep. His hair, normally glossy, had barely a sheen to it, and his clothes that normally fit now hung slightly limply off his form, a shock considering he was already small enough. Harry was quieter now, ignoring most of the things that happened around him in favor of either gazing out the window or staring listlessly into the roaring fire in the Gryffindor common room. He paid attention more to his studies, something that excited Hermione considerable. He was being dragged to the library at least three times a week, and together they would sit at an empty table, either reading or working on the school work assigned for that day.

Sighing once more, Harry slowly uncoiled from his ball-like position on the floor by the window and stretched his arms above his head. Nodding his head toward the twins and Hermione, who noticed he had stood up, Harry headed up to see about getting some sleep. Most likely he was just going to be lying in bed and staring up into the canopy top, but that didn't really affect him anymore as he was used to doing so for hours on end many nights. Closing the door softly, Seamus and Dean had gone to bed early and he didn't want to wake them, Harry slowly crossed to his own bed and closed the curtains. After placing silencing spells on the curtains, in case of a nightmare, Harry finally allowed himself to lie down and close his eyes.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Draco waited at the entrance of the Great Hall, waiting for Harry to come, so he could tell him what he had found out the day before. Seeing him turn the corner with Granger and the Weasleys, Draco stood slightly straighter and called, "Potter, I need to talk to you."

Nodding to his friends, Harry paused a few feet from Draco as they entered the Hall. Waiting a few moments to ensure they had their privacy, Draco breathed in deeply before starting, "I figured you might want some information."

"Information, really? Why should I trust you, Malfoy?" Harry sneered slightly, a quick movement of his lips before it was gone again.

Draco shrugged, "You can ignore it if you choose, or you could use it to your advantage." He rationalized. "I overheard Weasel and Weaselette talking about agreeing to some bribe from Dumbledore in return for continuing your friendship."

Harry laughed hysterically. "You actually expect me to believe that? You, who has done nothing but cause trouble for me and my friends, telling me that my friends, who have been so for years now, are betraying me? Ha, you're funny Malfoy, really, you are." Chuckling still, Harry breezed past Draco and headed towards his tables before he could say anything else.

Huffing in agitation, Draco straightened his robes and followed his example, instead heading towards the Slytherin tables, and sitting down between Pansy and Blaise. Blaise, who he had informed about the situation that morning while in their shared room, patted him quickly on the back before going to his meal again. Pansy, who didn't know, quirked an eyebrow in question before she too went back to her meal. They had known about is crush on Harry for a few years now and, even though they didn't exactly enjoy the idea, supported Draco. To this day, Draco was still shocked at how much they believed in him.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

A week later, Draco and Blaise were leaving the library after a study session when Draco noticed that Granger and the Weasley twins were sitting by themselves in a secluded corner of the library. Waving to Blaise, Draco headed for their table and dragged a chair to sit at the end of the table.

"I need to know if you know about what Weasel and Weaselette are doing." He said simply. All heads raised at the sound of his voice, and when he finished speaking, all eyes widened slightly.

"Now, how do you know about that when we only just found out about it last night?" One of the twins, he didn't know which, asked, distrust in his voice.

"I heard about it about a week or so ago. They don't really have the best tact, I must say."

"Well, yes; we know about that." Granger said, giving a quick, sharp glance at the twins before turning her gaze back at Draco and Blaise.

"Are you in on it?" Blaise asked, gazing back.

Granger slammed her book so loud it was a wonder the whole library didn't hear. "I am done talking to you if you are assuming I would do something that foul." She hissed through her teeth as she started packing. The twins, who looked just as angry but didn't act so, simply watched her.

"We meant no disrespect Granger." Draco drawled. Once he knew he had her attention again, he continued, "When I heard them talking about it, they didn't say anything about you. I had to assume the worst before the better."

Eyes still burning, Granger stiffly sat back down. "Why didn't you say that sooner then?" She said, voice equally as stiff as her body.

Blaise grinned at her, "Would you have believed us if you had done the same to us?" He asked sweetly, too sweetly in the Gryffindors' ears, but to Draco it was a sign that he was losing his patience.

"Blaise, calm down." He said simply, and continued for him while Blaise started to do what looked like a breathing exercise, "What he means is that we didn't know if you would lie to us or not."

Again one of the twins –he really needed to find out which was which- asked, "Why do you want to know so bad? After something, perhaps?"

Counting to ten, his own way of calming himself down, Draco gazed intently at the twin in question and answered, "I am not after anything. I just don't want to see… I don't want to see him any worse than he already is." It wasn't a lie, per se, but it wasn't exactly the full truth, either. I doubt it would go well if I told them I fancied him. Draco inwardly snorted at the idea. He quickly pulled his thoughts back to the topic at hand when he noticed Granger's eyes locked onto his face, her teeth nipping softly at her lips in an unconscious habit as she picked apart the problem that was, in this case, him.

Finally, she nodded. "I'll find the real reason later, but for now that will have to do."

Blaise chuckled, "If you can tell that already then I may just have to talk to you more later." Draco glared coolly at Blaise and he just laughed in return. Blaise already knew Draco fancied Harry Potter, but that didn't mean that others had to know too. Well, at least not yet, he amended. He was sure that soon enough he would gather enough Gryffindor courage floating around the castle to actually tell him how he feels. That wasn't for a while yet, but he could dream.

Standing with a nod towards the occupants of the table, Draco asked, "You going to come with me or stay with your new interest?"

"Oh, I think I'll stay." Blaise answered, not even glancing at him. Draco rolled his eyes and left the library.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

"Malfoy, do you mind?" Draco heard behind him a ways off. Turning, Draco scanned the empty courtyard between Hogwart's gates and the Great Hall until he found the source of the call, Granger. Walking to Granger near the gates instead of his original plan of walking to the Hall, Draco nodded slightly in acknowledgement.

"I need to know something; it has been bothering me for some time. Since the time you talked to me and the twins actually." She explained, going off into a tangent when the conversation wasn't going exactly as she had liked, from his guess.

Holding up his hand, palm facing her, Draco waited for her to notice and close her mouth. "What is it?" He asked, his tone slightly cold, offending the listener even though its true cause was from nervousness.

" I want to know the real reason why you want to help Harry." She deadpanned.

Draco rubbed the back of his neck in a sheepish manner, clearing his throat quietly. " You… You want to know that?" He questioned guiltily, his eyes unnoticeably darting around them to see if anyone was around.

"Yes, it seems exceedingly strange that you would want to help when you are… what you are," she finished lamely.

A flush crawled along his face, heating it with embarrassment and rage. "It wasn't like I had a choice, Granger," he angrily stated, "Just because I am in Slytherin and my father is one, does not mean I am in there willingly. If I had a choice, I would be far gone from here." Still angry, Draco turned to leave her to her thoughts.

"Wait, I didn't mean it like that. I just… Well, it's hard for me too, you know." Granger stated. She sighed, "Look, why don't we just start over or something."

Halting without turning to her, Draco asked, "How do you propose we do that?"

"Hi, my name is Hermione Granger. My friends call me 'Mione. What's your name?" He heard her ask.

Swiveling around to face her, he saw that she had her hand out for a hand shake. He slowly reached up to grasp it, shook it once, then said, "Hello. My name is Draco Malfoy. You can call me Draco." Shaking it once again, they both let go.

"So, Mal- Draco. Want to study with me later?" She asked.

He thought for a moment before replying, "Okay, meet you in the library, then, at the table where we first spoke, Hermione?"

Nodding and grinning, she went on up the path to the Great Hall while Draco sat on a nearby bench. He had a lot to think about and would rather do it in the secluded part of the courtyard instead of in the packed tables of the Great Hall.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Later that evening, Hermione and Draco were sitting opposite each other, potions books, papers, and quills strewn across the table as if a tornado had just passed. Draco's hair was a mess, caused by the excessive amount of times he had ran his hand through the locks, while Hermione was chewing her lip again in agitation at some question or another. Some time into their study session, both the twins and Blaise had come to join them.

Glancing up in thought, Draco noted Blaise staring at Hermione as she furiously scribbled down words on her parchment, a small, soft smile on his lips. Cocking a brow, Draco shifted his gaze to the twins, who had noticed the same thing. Winking, the twins lowered their heads and got back to work. Draco smirked carefully, so as not to bring attention to his own self, before doing the same.

Another hour passed before both twins set down their quills and stretched with a long, suffering sigh. Earlier on, the twins had informed him that Fred always stood on the left and George on the right. This was how Hermione and Harry was able to tell who was who, being that she was the only person they told besides Draco and Blaise. They seemed to enjoy messing with their family, so no one in the Weasley family knew of the trick. They all planned to keep it that way, as it was indeed funny.

"I'm ready to go; what about you?" Fred asked George. George nodded, then both looked at Draco. "What about you?"

Draco grinned and began to collect his supplies. Once all three were finished, they gave a quick nod to Hermione and Blaise, who were not finished with their work, and left the library.

"Is it just me, or is Blaise acting like he is love struck?" George asked.

"No, no. It's not just you." Draco replied, a slight hint of laughter in his voice.

"What are we to do about it?" Fred asked, "And what are we to do about you and Harry?"

Draco stills, and glancing around fiendishly, whispers harshly, "How did you know?"

Both twins grin evilly, "Why, based off of your reaction, of course."

Draco groaned, "But why did you pick him of all people?"

"Well, hate to say it, but we knew for a while now. When was it, Fred? Last year or the year before?"

George snickered, "I believe it was the year before."

Draco groaned again, his shoulders hunching slightly. "Was I really that obvious?"

The twins laughed again, not answering because it was probably a rhetorical question anyway. Waving goodbye a while later, both parties headed to their respective common rooms.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

**Reviews are always a plus (both good and bad are welcomed).**


	2. Chapter 2

Untold Truths and the Events That Follow

Chapter Two

**Hey there everyone! Sorry about not getting to work on this, to be honest I completely forgot! Please forgive me, I'll try my hardest to continue working throughout the summer.**

**Anyways, without further ado, I give you the second chapter~**

**Warnings: Lemon and OOC**

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

A Few months later, Draco, Blaise, Hermione, and the twins were all found in the library, working on their respective homework assignments. Blaise had been trying for weeks to get Hermione to agree to date him, without much luck, something that amused both Draco and the twins. Because of Blaise's string of ex-girlfriends, Hermione just believed that she wasn't any different and would eventually be dumped after the first or second date anyways. However, from what Draco could tell, Blaise wasn't trying to get her for just one or two dates. The twins assumed that as well, based off Blaise's reactions towards other girls in the school, being non-existent.

Once a week, Pansy would come and work with the group. The twins, being who they are, decided that she would also become the Guinea pig, so to speak, for their products before they gave them to the rest of the school (for a price, obviously). It was always amusing to Draco and Blaise to see a purple Pansy running around with her wand trained on the escaping twins, shouting hex after hex at the fleeing boys. Of course, Draco and Blaise didn't scoff too loud, or that wand would be on them in a flash. However, just because Pansy wasn't in the study session very often, you could always see her with Hermione in the hallways or in the courtyard, their heads bowed as they schemed this or that. The boys didn't want to know what horrors could be spewing from their lips, so didn't bother them.

Ron and Ginny both continued following Harry around, talking either about Quidditch or how horrible the Slytherins were. Harry was no longer around Hermione as much, something they both were saddened by, because he was always lead away from her and she did not want to be near the two bumbling baboons. To make matters worse for both her and the twins, Gryffindor was starting to believe the rumors (spread by none other than Ron and Ginny) that both she and the twins were in league with Slytherin House. Tension was simmering on the surface, and all knew that it was only a matter of time before it exploded.

Harry was still as quiet as he was in the beginning. His clothes now hung even looser than before, and the dark bruising seemed to be permanently under his eyes. Draco could see it wouldn't take long before Harry broke, and worried excessively about how he could get him to believe that the Weasel and Weaselette were not what they say they were. It made him sick seeing Harry with her in his lap, her hands running into his hair and her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Blaise gave him his necessary space, knowing it would be useless to try to get him to express his feelings until he was ready. However, since Hermione and the twins knew nothing of Draco's habits, being that they didn't know him as well, tried to get him to explain why he was always tense. Finally, they saw what was and left him to it until he felt the need to share.

All of them were trying to figure out a plan to weasel out the Weasels but were not going very far. Both Weasel and Weaselette had the backing of Dumbledore, making it so much harder for them to get a great plan into action. Only two professors knew a bit about what was happening, those two being Snape and McGonagall. Draco had always gone to Snape when he was in a fix about something, being his godfather and all, and trusted him completely with the information he always let loose when around the Potions Master. While Snape hated the thought of giving Potter anything, he did loosen up his strict ways towards him, allowing Harry to wonder why Snape was suddenly nice (considering he was always on his case about something, the fact that he wasn't breathing down his back was a huge plus to his situation and yet made him wary).

While Draco asked for help with the Potions Master, Hermione had gone to McGonagall; she was the mother figure Hermione couldn't have as she was a Muggle-born and her parents were not allowed to know about what she learned in school. McGonagall was sworn to not go to Dumbledore however, even before Hermione began talking to her. While McGonagall was still unsure about her promise to Hermione, she did listen to her with rapt attention and even tried to look on Dumbledore herself. If she had to be truly honest with herself, and she liked to think she was, she saw that she had doubts about the Headmaster for a long while (since Harry was just a babe and the Headmaster said that the Dursleys was the only safe place for the young boy).

Dumbledore was starting to become more absent of late, supposedly going to other countries to tie the governmental leaders together as allies against the Dark Lord. However, as no one was actually with him, no one actually knew if he spoke the truth or gave a simple excuse to hide his true motives. Meanwhile, Voldemort was fairly quiet, stopping attacks and seemed to be biding his time. For what no one knew, and everyone's tension steadily grew, knowing that the longer peace rang the shorter it took for the time of war was upon them. However, despite it being so stressing to wait, everyone was still enjoying the freedom that they currently had.

It was Saturday, and while Draco, Hermione, Blaise, and the twins were found residing in the library, Harry and Ron were found in the Quidditch pitch, playing a practice match with Seamus, Dean, and Ginny. All were waiting until noon when they would all head to Hogsmeade. Ginny was going to instantly drag Harry off to Honeydukes to get some sweets before heading off to meet up with Ron at Hog's Head for some butterbeers. Harry didn't really care what was going to happen, though he secretly wanted to just stay in the common room and try to finish the last of his homework (not that he would tell that to her- she could be really scary when she wanted something). Ron hadn't even touched his homework, and Harry had a feeling he would just want to copy off of him when they got back or late tomorrow evening. Harry now understood why Hermione was so upset all the time at them. He would be too if people kept taking credit for his work!

Harry sighed again as he balanced 15 meters off the ground, his gaze scanning the pitch for the slight flicker of light hitting off the small, shiny golden ball. From below, he could hear Ron yelling profanities at Dean for hitting a bludger too close to his broom tail. Seamus was laughing, his breath gasping from his mouth as he tried to settle down enough to wipe the tears forming from his eyes and stay on his own broom at the same time. Harry couldn't see or hear Ginny, but he was sure she would turn up soon. She seemed to be clinging to him even more since the beginning of the year.

Sure enough, not moments later Harry heard, "Harry? Have you seen it yet?"

Harry sighed again, "Not yet, Ginny. Give it time; we've only been out here for ten minutes."

Harry felt more than saw her come up next to him on his right. He kept his eyes trained on the left, towards the Forbidden Forest. 'I wonder if I can escape her if I go in there?' he thought to himself. 'I'm beginning to hate having her around.'

"Well, if you see it, let me know." She called, heading off to some unknown location. Harry almost smirked. 'Why would I let you know before I tried to grab it?' He thought, 'Would I need your permission to seek it, like I'm supposed to do?' Instead of saying that, though, he just nodded slightly. Spotting the snitch about 5 minutes later, Harry clutched his broom tightly in his hands and leaned forward, setting off into the chase. It was funny that it was right above Ron's head, allowing Harry to sneak up behind him and snatch the snitch and zoom past, just barely ruffling the red-head's hair with the wind. Ron yelped, ducking when he felt the air moving swiftly above his head.

Harry did chuckle slightly before waving them off, slowing landing onto the ground. As he stepped off the pitch, he heard Ginny call his name behind him. He waited for her to catch up.

"Wait up!" She called again. Harry resisted the urge to tap his foot in impatience. Really, could he not do something by himself once in a while? Did she have to follow him all the time?

"You really walk fast. What should we do now?" She asked, her hand landing on the crook of his arm.

Harry sighed before looking her in the eye. He was probably going to get hell from her, but he really didn't care all that much just now. "You can do whatever you want. I am going to go and see what Hermione is up to. Maybe I can work on the rest of my homework before we have to go to Hogsmeade."

Ginny huffed in agitation but Harry didn't want to hear it. Without another word from him, and leaving no time for her to say anything, Harry turned away and headed on to the locker room to clean up and put his supplies away.

Thirty minutes and an out of breath Harry was entering the Gryffindor common rooms. After he put his Quidditch supplies on his trunk at the end of his bed, Harry lifted the bag filled with school papers for essays, spare quills, and an ink bottle and headed off to the library. He hoped that Hermione was still at the same table. He really didn't understand how one table could be better than another, as she had explained it to him, but didn't bother to find out the specifics. It helped him, in the end, by allowing him to know where she was instead of having to search for her at every part of the library. Since it was a huge place to begin with, and Hermione had no specific genre she enjoyed over another, it would have been torture trying to locate her.

As he walked out from between the two rows of books, Harry paused: it wasn't because of the sun was shining through the window, showing the dust moats floating in the air; it wasn't because of the quiet atmosphere surrounding the hidden area, the bookshelves seeming to block off the rest of the world and give the air of protectiveness around the brightly lit table; no, it was the people who were sitting around the enlarged table. Hermione was sitting in-between Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini and across from Fred and George. Paper and quills were spread between the inhabitants, and the scratching of the quills as they wrote whatever explanation needed for an ingredient being used in a potion, whatever spell used to do a certain something, or answer to whatever question needed to be answered for an essay.

"Hermione?" Harry hesitantly asked, unsure of what exactly was going on between them.

Her head snapped up at her name being called, and a grin broke out on her face. "Harry," she exclaimed, "Is there something wrong?" Her smile broke instantly, her eyes becoming extremely worried and her brows drawing up into a frown.

"No…?" He asked, still wary of the others around her. "Should I…" He stammered to a stop.

"Oh!" Hermione suddenly knew what he was on about, and gazed around at the others, and nodded. "I know, shocking, right?"

Harry nodded again and stepped slightly towards her, his hand twitching to his wand in his pocket.

"Draco and I decided it was pointless to argue with each other. Fred, George, and Blaise all decided to compromise as well. We are like study buddies, you see?" She explained finally.

"So, you are not in trouble at all then?" Harry asked, making sure she was okay.

"I am sure. Are you okay with it? I didn't mean to not let you know; it's just, well… You are always with Ron and Ginny, I thought you didn't want to talk to me because of our arguments with each other."

He blinked slowly. "What do you mean? I was giving you space because Ron said you were angry at me for not telling you sooner about Sirius."

Hermione flushed angrily, and Harry noticed Blaise's hand came to rest on the small of her back softly. Harry blinked again. 'What is this about?' he thought, a frown of his own coming to place on his brow.

Harry finally walked all the way to where she was sitting, seething at how Ron had made a fool of them both. Grabbing her hand and placing it between his own, he looked into her eyes and said, "I'm sorry I didn't ask you first."

"Oh, don't worry about it. Sit, sit!" She pleaded, glancing at Draco pointedly to move over so Harry could sit next to her. Draco gruffly laughed, not bothered at all by Hermione's death glare, but shifted over so Harry had enough room to sit comfortably. Harry glanced sharply at how easily Hermione could move Draco Malfoy- of all people!- and quickly sat. Fred and George simply smiled lightly, like they knew what he was thinking, which, knowing them, wouldn't be all that surprising.

Blaise withdrew his hand from around Hermione's back and got back to work on his work. Harry caught his eyes and nodded slightly, thanking him for helping her (even though he was still curious about their current relationship). Turning to Draco, he said in greeting, "Malfoy."

He replied, "Potter."

Hermione scoffed. "Really boys, couldn't you be on first name bases? Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Fred, George, and I all are with one another."

"Well, to be honest, Hermione…" Fred started.

"Pansy just calls us Weasley." George finished.

Blaise chuckled. "Well, you didn't give her the key to successfully knowing who was who like you did for Draco and I."

George smirked, "That's because…"

"It is so very interesting to see…" Fred continued, a smirk of his own on his lips.

"Her squirm!" They finished together, mischief gleaming in their identically brown eyes.

Harry smiled slightly at them before turning to Hermione. "I was wondering if we could work on the Transfiguration essay due Monday?"

She smiled brightly and nodded. Together, both the Gryffindors and Slytherins began to once again work on their homework assignments due after the weekend. It was not until the bell rang for noon that they realized they had been working together for the better part of the hour. When the bell sounded, however, Hermione sighed. "Harry, do you really want to go to Hogsmeade?"

Harry cradled his head into his hands, fingers brushing against his fringe of hair, and shook his head. "I can't hide from her forever though, Hermione."

"Well, you could say that you fell asleep." She suggested.

Harry laughed, a desolate sound since there was no humor threaded with it. "Yeah, me sleeping." He sighed. "Like that will happen."

"With all due respect, why can you not fall asleep?" Draco questioned, his brow raised in silent inquiry.

"Dreams," was the simple reply.

"I don't know about you, but when I have a nightmare, I sleep with someone else." Draco whispered a minute later, his eyes softening slightly as he continued to gaze at him.

"Yeah, it is sometimes a shock to go to bed by myself and wake up with him lying in my bed." Blaise smirked. Hermione quickly averted her gaze with a blush staining her cheeks. She wasn't quick enough and Blaise saw her. "Oh! No! Not like that Hermione. It is a sign of respect in Slytherin House. A person is trusting enough to be sought out. He needed someone to look after him if he was to get another nightmare, so came to me. He knows I won't let the others know."

Hermione nodded slightly, a blush still on her cheeks, but more so of embarrassment for assuming rather than the thought of them sleeping together.

Harry looked up, a new light in his eyes. "Does someone want to come with me to the Room of Requirements?"

The twins shook their heads softly. "Sorry, but if you wanted Ginny to get off your back, you need us to lead her away from the Room."

Hermione nodded. "I have to get some supplies from Hogsmeade. Sorry Harry, but since I didn't go last week I need to this week."

"I can." Draco softly said.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

**Oh, I know you will be mighty angry at me, but I had to! I hope you liked, and if you had any comments, questions, suggestions, and/or concerns, make sure you review!**


End file.
